Early pubertal timing is one of the best-replicated antecedents of adolescent problems in girls. What happens during the span of reproductive maturation contributes to levels of physical and psychological health, educational attainment, and financial security not just for individuals, but for their offspring and families, the peers an romantic partners with whom they interact, and their broader neighborhoods and communities. The proposed research estimates the longevity of the effects of early pubertal timing on women's health and well-being, considering depression, substance use and abuse, antisocial behavior, and physical health in adulthood. We posit that one mechanism for long-term associations is through stressful life events: early puberty increases exposure to stressors and traumas that shape future vulnerability. Drawing on two uniquely rich datasets, the National Longitudinal Study of Adolescent and Adult Health and the National Longitudinal Survey of Youth, our project leverages a sibling comparison design to examine links between pubertal timing and adult health in a way that enables a clearer test of causal mechanisms. We consider (1) direct effects of pubertal timing on adult health outcomes; (2) associations of pubertal timing with five adolescent experiences (physical assault, sexual assault, high school drop-out, teen pregnancy, criminal arrest); (3) whether these significant experiences mediate associations of early pubertal timing with physical and psychological health in adulthood; and (4) three protective buffers at the individual, school, and community level that may mitigate long-term sequelae of early maturation. Each data set has extensive longitudinal information (spanning 2-3 decades) on a large, ethnically diverse, nationally representative sample. Our project is distinct in its synthesis of complex, quantitative methodology with theory-driven, public health-oriented research questions. Results from this project are well-poised to improve women's mental health and life experiences, by identifying appropriate intervention targets and helping calibrate intervention efforts to be both effective and meaningful for women.